


Love – Liebe

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Kann es sowas wie Liebe auch für Mcroft Holmes geben?





	Love – Liebe

Liebe das war etwas, was ihm für immer verwehrt bleiben würde, denn wer könnte ihn schon lieben? Außerdem würde ihm eine solche Beziehung von einer Familie ganz zu schweigen viel zu angreifbar machen.   
Gefühle und, gerade welche die so Tiefgingen, hatten in seinem Leben einfach keinen Platz. 

So gingen die Jahre ins Land und es kam eine Zeit, in der er kaum noch reisen musste, das übernahmen inzwischen andere für ihn und auch dank der modernen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten war es ihm möglich, immer öfter „zu Hause“ zu bleiben.   
Da sich jetzt aber auch die Stunden häuften die er alleine vor dem Kamin verbrachte schlich sich vermehrt ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit ein auch dachte er verstärkt über ein „Was wäre wenn ...“ nach.

Diese Art Gedanken, konnte er meistens schnell wieder vertreiben, andere würden sagen verdrängen, doch sie kamen immer wieder.

Dann eines Tages traf er ihn. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

Dass er mit dem eigenen Geschlecht mehr anfangen konnte, als mit dem anderen wusste er schon seid seiner Schulzeit, obwohl immer gut versteckt, war es immer da gewesen und irgendwann hatte er es akzeptiert und gelernt damit zu leben wahrscheinlich nie eine Partnerschaft zu führen denn nicht nur das er nie für eine vollkommene Sicherheit sorgen könnte, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden wäre einfach viel zu hoch gewesen.  
Aber jetzt Jahrzehnte später war die Welt eine andere. England gehörte zu den Ländern die, die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe erlaubt hatten und Homosexualität war überall präsent.

Und so erlaubte er sich Gefühle dieser Art diesem Mann betreffend zu haben und wie hätte er sich auch dagegen wären sollen, wenn es die sprichwörtliche Liebe auf den ersten Blick war!   
Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, die er ihn an diesem Abend gesehen hatte und das auch noch einige Meter entfernt aber ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um diesen Mann für sich zu gewinnen.   
Koste es, was es wolle.


End file.
